Fallen
by SunnySidesFemme
Summary: As a girl with a huge secret, I've been having troubles dealing with my life as it is. First, I'm having weird dreams, then I have to deal with them becoming an actual reality. But, not only do I have one secret, I now have two that I have to keep from humanity. But, I'd rather give up my own secret than have the other taken from me. (Bumblebee X OC) [REWRITE OF "ROLL OUT!"!]


Fallen

 **Chapter 1: Morgan Witwicky**

 **"We Are Only At The Beginning"**

* * *

 _Pain._

 _That seemed to be the only sensational feeling I feel. Hot, searing pain erupting from my back down. I couldn't move a muscle, for it caused the pain to crawl and burn brighter than a million suns. The pain couldn't be any more described as anything else but the burning of fire, or the freezing of ice. It seemed like a mix of both actually, where it is cold on the outside but blazing on the inside. Either way it went, it caused me to scream out in agony as I could almost feel my insides being burned alive, but my skin freezing to the point of frostbite. It felt like fire and ice was having a war over what punishment I should get inside and outside of me. I can feel myself being ripped open from my back, near my shoulder blades. Cold metal holding onto my skin and slowly pulling at it, causing another painful screech to rupture from my throat._

 _I had no clue or the slightest idea of where I was. I was on a metal platform, my back facing the ceiling. To make matters worse, I was strapped down to the freezing, metal surface. Everything seemed to look like metal, from only of what I can see. I was facing a blank, dark grey wall with a dimly lit, oddly shaped lamp, that was, of course, made of metal. Behind me was, well I don't know. I woke up to the most hated feeling our nerves ever given to us, pain. It kind of terrifies me how I didn't know what was behind me. I like to be aware of my surroundings, so I can feel the slightest bit of safety. At last by knowing your surroundings, you could easily think of many obstacles and plans to escape. But, here I am, strapped down like Frankenstein, unaware of what and whos behind me._

 _Isn't it scary, not knowing whos behind you? There could be a drug dealer, or a murderer behind me, and I wont even know, because of the state I've unfortunately been put into. It gives me the sense of paranoia. I feel vulnerable like this, and I hate it with every fiber in me. I want to know who is putting these needles and other objects inside my back. I want to know whos holding me captive and whos not allowing me to see anything. My thoughts seemed to be against me at moment like these, it just cant seem to stop thinking of theories of who could possibly be this cruel as to tie down a innocent person and dig tools into the back of the victim. It gives me a real headache thinking of who can possibly be this evil as to do such a thing. But, here I am, being experimented(?) on by a complete maniac._

 _Speaking of maniac, who ever has their tools dug into me like a pincushion seems to be speaking... Well, any language that doesn't sound human. I'm not even sure if the guy is speaking or not. I hear clicks and whirls, before sinister laughing, then the same cycle happens again. I couldn't describe whatever the sound was, other than a techno rhythm gone wrong. The noise reminded me of a robot, the sound nothing like a human can be capable to speak. I can also hear a metal shifting against metal, and a... Vent? Well, it sound like an fan, to put it simple. Like a fan that's blowing out air except the air wasn't could, it was quite warm honestly. And I know this, because the 'fan' was blowing the hot air on my back, which causes me to move uncomfortably. But, as I wiggle, the pain skyrocketed and I had to stifle another scream._

 _See what I tell you? Creepy._

 _To make matters worse, I can hear the opening of a metallic door behind me, and feel the vibration of a giants foot steps. The sound of metallic noise could be heard again, loud banging, and more techno noise, but it seemed to be... Angry? What seemed like minutes later, the two noises were now quieting down and the one who was working on my back stopped what they were doing and walked off with the other strange creature._

 _I, was now left alone._

 _I huffed and looked around with only my head, for only my head wasn't strapped down. I couldn't move much, for fear of feeling that pain in my back again. I wiggled, feeling the metal tools fall next to my soar body. I raised an eyebrow, and turned my head as far back as I could, suddenly feeling no pain. I mentally cheered happily in my head as I rolled on my side, and reached out to grab a sharp looking tool that looks like a scalpel... only about the same size as me. I'm being convinced that I am being hold captive by a giant mad scientist about now._

 _I wiggled around, my body grazing the tool, moving it up towards my reaching hand. It tool a few, but I had finally got a hold onto the large object, and looked at it with wonder. I then stopped my curious mind and got to the plan I had set in my head. I moved the tool up to the first strap, and pushed it gently down my body and through all the straps. I then held in a breath as I turned on my back slowly, as to not cause any pain. I released my breath as I was now laying on my back as it seemed to stop hurting. I then gripped the large scalpel and push it as hard as I can with my body to push the metal straps off me. It took a while, but it had made a upwards dent over time, and enough space for me crawl out. I smiled and pushed myself out._

 _I stood shakily on my feet, my legs wobbly as I stretched the muscles in my body. I now took my sweet time to look at where I was. I was in what looked like a doctors office, except everything was made of metal and had... what looked like iPads everywhere, except more updated. I scrunched my brows in confusion and rubbed my head, what the actual fudge?_

 _My moment of confusion and wanting to explore around more has now come to an end as I heard heavy footsteps and the opening of the metal door. I cursed under my breath and looked around trying to find somewhere to hide. That was when the doors have opened and I decided to YOLO it and jump off the giant table. I screaked and landing hard on my feet, causing my to fall and do a roly-poly under the table. I hissed in pain as I held both of my feet._

 _"Fudge my life, that hurt." I whimpered and massaged my feet._

 _As I took my sweet time rubbing my feet under the table, I heard the sounds of rushed sounds of a voice. I couldn't quite understand what I was hearing... But I almost heard what it said. As weird as this sounds, the robotic noises seemed to be clearing and I could almost understand it. I had stopped massaging my poor feet and had been listening closely to what has to be said._

 _" **We must find the femme before Megatron notices** "_

 _Confusion swept over my features and I looked at the ground in wonder. "Megatron...?" I whispered to myself, looking at my hands._

 _" **You think I don't know that, slaghead?! He'll have my helm if we don't find the fleshling!** "_

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It sounded so... Weird. The two creatures spoke with whirls and clicks, and other noises that can be related to a robot, but I understood what they were saying! All my mind could think was 'Megatron? Femme? Slaghead? Who he calling Fleshling?!'. But most importantly 'How the fudge can I understand them?!'._

 _Curiosity has now gotten the best of me and I was now crawling towards the outside of the table. I didn't want them to hear me, knowing that they are giants, because if the giant scalpel and furniture didn't give me any hints, then the loud vibration of their footsteps helped. I crawled as silently as I could, breathing slowly and quietly. I reached the end of the table and almost jumped back in surprise and a giant metal foot stomped right in front me. I immediately covered my mouth to keep from screaming and almost felt my heart jump into my stomach. My eyes watered and I had to keep myself from purging._

 _'What the hell is going on?!'_

 _My wondering eyes looked at the foot with interest, looking over every centimeter, then travel up the metallic leg and I soon found myself staring at a giant metal robot with red eyes. The feeling of needing to purge my organs out has now increased as the red eyes of the monster looked down at me. The monster and I had a long starring contest, and I uncovered my mouth and stared, jaw dropping as tears threatened to fall._

 _The robot giant was a sand color, had long legs and arms. The thing only had three fingers on each hand and the sharpened to a point, like claws. The robots head was small compared to the rest of his body, and round. The robot also has what looked like jet wings on his back._

 _The robot broke the starring contest and chuckled darkly, its red eyes looking at me with a glare. I gulped and started to back up, crawling backwards._

 _" **Never mind, the insect has found me.** " The robot laughs and reaches down to grab me._

 _I acted upon this and kicked his hand away from me, screaming and crawling backwards again, but faster. The robot growled and lifted the table up, throwing it across the room. I flinched and squeaked. I looked at the tall sandy looking robot with fear, and stood on shaky legs, my feet hurting and begging to rest, but I ran. I ran as fast as I can away from the robot monster and towards the door the robot came from._

 _" **Shockwave! Get the pathetic fleshling before it escapes!** "_

 _I questioned what the robot has said as I continued to run. 'Shockwave?' I thought to myself, before screaming in surprise and fear as I was plucked from the floor like a rag doll. Tears were now falling down my face as I stared at a silver robot with one red eye. I screamed and thrashed about wildly._

 _"NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed, clawing at the hand that's holding me by my ripped shirt._

 _I cried and pleaded for help, but all I could hear was the sinister laughing of the two monsters. I then stopped thrashing and wiggling, and just hung there, crying and holding myself._

* * *

I screamed and shot up right, tears falling down my face. My body shaking violently as I tried to calm myself down. My bottom lip quivered and I had to choke down a sob. The feeling of still hanging in the air by the giants metal hand has not gone away yet and I feel like I'm still floating. But, the sound of my bedroom door opening and three soothing voices helped me see pass the glowing red eyes. I hiccupped and held myself, my eyes shut tightly. I still continued to cry, feeling hopeless and vulnerable.

"Momo, its ok, its ok. Its just a nightmare." I hear my Dads voice calling out to me.

"Daddy..." I sobbed and held myself closer, my head in between my knees.

I can feel shifting on my bed, and the touch of a warm embrace. It was my Mom, who held me close to her chest and shushed me, humming softly. I sniffled and snuggled close to her, sticking my head out of my knees so I can lay my head on her chest. She pet my hair and kissed my head, telling me I was alright and no one was here to hurt me.

I've been having these dreams for quite a while now. Actually, ever since I was 7 years old, I have been having these reoccurring nightmares about red eyed robots experimenting on me. At first it has started out with being taken from Earth as a baby and kept locked away in a cage on a different planet made completely of metal for many years, then came the dreams where I was strapped down to a metal table and being used as a living experiment as they do whatever on my back, that I still don't know what that's about till this day. These nightmares has gotten so bad, I'd not be able to fall back to sleep for weeks, for fears of having that monster with red eyes looking at me. And because of refusing to sleep, I was taken to a hospital and had nurses put me on drugs to help me sleep. That lasted for a month before I was able to go back home to my parents and older brother.

Many times, I have been taken to an Therapist, to help me with my dreams, but all they ever said was that I had an active imagination and it should go away in a couple of years. Its been 5 years and I still haven't got rid of the nightmares. Active imagination my ass, there's something wrong with me and I need these dreams to stop before I end up at a mental hospital.

But, here's the thing. These nightmares have been coming around since I was 7 years old, and they only come up out of nowhere twice a month. But, recently, they've been coming to me with haunting terrors every night, and though I'm almost use to the nightmares, they still have me jump up from my bed screaming and crying like a coward. And the lingering feeling of being watched and the vibration of their foot steps and their robotic voices haunts me and send dark chills running down my spine.

Its been a few minutes and I have finally stopped crying. Only a soft sniffle comes every few seconds.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and your dad and I will check up on you in the morning?" My mom asked me softly, combing her hands through my hair gently while rocking me back and fourth.

"Judy, maybe it'd be best if she were to go out and get some fresh air?" My dad asked, concern in his voice.

"But what if someone were to see her?" My mom held me closer to her, in a protective manner as she asked her husband.

"Its 1 in the morning Ma, she needs to go relax herself." I heard my older brother, Sam say with worry.

My mom sighed and nodded her head, letting me go. I sniffed and looked at my Mother. She petted my head and held my face gently with her two hands and kissed me on the forehead.

"If you need to, you can go outside and get your minds off thing. But, please come back before daylight." My mom told me.

I hugged her and nodded, afraid to speak. She sighed and hugged me back. That's when my mom stood up and walked out the door with dad and Sam. I looked to them and waved bye. Same looked at me with worry and nodded to me. I nodded back and smiled slightly, letting him know I was fine. Sam then closed the door behind him, even though we weren't allowed to have our doors closed in our house, my brother and I still close ours. I sighed and looked at my window right above my bed.

My name is Morgan Angel Witwicky. I am 15 years old and I'm 5 foot 5 inches. I have long, waist length sandy blonde hair and tan skin. I also have bright blue eyes, like the sea by Hawaii and full lips and a small nose. I have a petite body type, but I'm a strong, independent woman, well, young teen. For such a small body structure, I can still kick butt.

And, what they mean by getting 'Fresh Air', is exactly what they mean. You see, I'm not the normal teenager. I have a huge secret that only my family knows of. And, If anyone were to know of this, I'd pretty much be sent to Area 51, I guess you can say. Because of my special secret, I have learned the hard way of people taking action on my secret. I almost been taken away by the FBI, I'm not having that happen again.

The big secret?... Well...

I have wings.

Not the fairy wings you see in a Disney movie, no. I, have large, 10 feet wide wings with white feathers covering them. These wings of mine can be used for only two things; Flying and a shield. I cant tell you how many times I have escaped this one group called Sector 7 using my wings as a shield. Yeah, lets just say the guy who owns the experimental group is not to friendly with me. If he could, he'd shoot me with a machine gun right on the spot. Which is the reason why my Mom doesn't want me going out with my wings showing, because she knows that he would be watching, he always is. The thought of him stalking me is always bringing shivers down my back, and goosebumps on my skin. But, other than that thought, I can see that you're wondering.

How can I use my wings as a shield?

Well, its simple. With a little troubled thoughts, if I'm either provoked or a close family member or friend is threatened, my wings act on their own and the feathers turn inside out and boom. My feather wings that can be compared to an angels wing turn into giant metallic wings of warfare. Its pretty cool, in my opinion, but as much as I'd like to flock and puff out my feathers with pride, normal people don't have wings, so I have to hide mine. Or they'll be problems. Because apparently, if a human were to see anything out of the ordinary, they'd immediately send them away to Area 51. Much like the Witch Trials back in the day. Ugh, I'd really hate to be apart of that. Luckily, I was born with this curse and/or blessing in the 1990's, not the 18th century.

But, although my wings seem to be all badass and stuff, there are some flaws. First off, I cant go swimming, or have my wings be near metal. As stupid as this sounds, if I were to go take a shower or take a bath, I wouldn't be able to fly till my wings were completely dry. And, if I had my wings in 'Warfare mode', as I love to call it, the metal could easily rust and, my wings could get infected and rust off. Yay me. As much as the sound of being excepted by humanity seems like a great idea, I'd never risk my wings for anything. And, if that wasn't bad, apparently my wings are allergic, in a sense, to metal. Found that out the hard way just a few months ago when I was fixing my dads engine. Yeah, when I went to get a wrench, my wings had touched the engine and it burned like a thousand suns giving me a blistering sunburn. After that incident, I had my mom take a look at my wings, and, they were red and blistering, bleeding like a massacre. So, in conclusion, I do not want to know how long it would take for my wings to fall off from touching the metal.

And second, since its not normal to have wings on your back like a goddess, I do have to hide them. And since these big guys are 10 freaking feet wide and about 4 to 5 feet in length, there's no other way to hide them, but force them to fold onto my back. The first time I had to do that, I broke my wings. And ouch, did that hurt like hell. But, I had to get use to it, or I'd have to be homeschooled and I'll most likely never leave my parents house, because no one would offer a job to a creature such as myself. When I had broken my wings, I was still in an orphanage and I was only five years old. Yeah, try sucking up two broken wings for 3 years without going to anyone for help.

As you guys have noticed, yes. Yes I was adopted. As a baby, I was taken to an experimental group, forgot what it was called. I was a kid, I don't remember anything besides the horrid experiments they did on my and the activities they made me do When I was four, I somehow managed to escape and a 40 year old woman by the name of Meghan Anderson had taken me in as one of her orphans at the orphanage she owned, Tranquility City Orphanage. Now, most people might be thinking that the Orphanage was a bad place, like in most stories people read. But, oh no, it was way better. The lady was nice and caring, and she sang songs to us and also read us stories before bed. And, she was actually the first person to know of my wings. Not to mention the kids there were also very nice and goofy.

Like I had said, she found me wondering around an alleyway with bruises all over my body and I was as skinny as a twig. I was lucky to have her find me, or I would have died from either dehydration, starvation, or blood loss. She took care of me like I was her own and she told me that I was brought into this world with these wings for a great purpose. I still don't know what this great purpose is, but I'm pretty sure God didn't give me these wings. If God did give me these wings, why was I the only one then? Why was I the only one with the curse of being different? What purpose do I have?

I had so many questions, but I was still only a youngling, so I thought none of it. Anyways, Meghan took care or me and all of the orphans like we were a piece of expensive china. When I was 7 years old, I had been brought out of the orphanage and was blessed with having the Witwicky family become my own. Of course, It was hard saying goodbye to Meghan, she taught me everything I needed to know and said to never show my wings, because she knew of what the terrors I'd face if I wasn't excepted by my new family.

Now, how my family found out about my wings were a different story. When I was 12 they had finally figured out about my secret. They were absolutely startled and Mom passed out on the spot, but after talking to them about my past, they had agreed to still keep me, and. I believe we have grown closer and more protective over the years. For them, it has been hard to get use to it. Sam peed himself more than enough times in just that one year they had finally figured out about my wings. But, over time, they had grown use to it and every once in a while, they'd let me go out at night and fly high above the heavens and let me relax and stretch my wings.

Like what is happening right now. I had opened my window and let my wings unfold from my back, my wings flapping happily like how my Chihuahua, Mojo, wags his tail. I smile softly as the wind from the late night air flowed into my bedroom and swished through my feathers. I sighed and stood up on my bed, sticking my head and half my back out the window.

My wings flapped anxiously, wanting to fly and test the speed limit of how fast I can swoop and swerve in the sky like a Hawk. I smiled at the thought of flying through the clouds and soon enough, I found myself jumping out of the two story house, diving to the ground before making a sharp curve up towards the sky. My wings stretched out and flapped hard, causing me to head up into the clouds at a quicker pace. I smiled and laughed, flying through the clouds, my mind instantly loosing interest in the crimson eyes of the robot that haunts my dreams, and instead the wondrous feeling of flying and soaring through the beautiful night sky.

If only times like this could last forever.

* * *

 _ **12/29/16**_

 _ **Hiya my lovely peoples of the universe! This is officially the first chapter of the rewritten version on 'ROLL OUT!'! XD OMG I'm so happy with this chapter! I honestly really like this chapter and I think I made it a good one, I don't know, but I love it! Hopefully you guys like this chapter as much as I loved writing it, because I had so much fun writing it, I think its because of the Trailer for the Transformers 5 movie X3**_

 _ **Speaking of Transformers 5, OMFP IM FANGIRLING AND CRYING! WHEN THE FREAKING TRAILER CAME OUT I HAVENT STOPPED WATCHING IT! IM SO EXCITED TO SEE THE MOVIE BUT ALSO VERY NERVOUS! FREAKING BUMBLEBEE AND OPTIMUS FOUGHT IN THE TRAILOR, WAT?! After I had rewatched the trailer 25+ times, and sobbed my little fangirl heart out, I have made theories on it. Maybe OP has some gotten dark energon inside him? Or, maybe its Nemesis Prime! As much as I love the second thought, in the trailer it says, "Please forgive me", so I couldn't be Nemesis... Could it? I don't know, tell me what you think! Also another thing, if you have seen the trailer, there is an... What looks like a Dinobot flying over green hills? Well... It could be a Dinobot, I guess, BUT WHAT IF THAT PREDAKING?! ADJFKGIN! XD I have many thoughts and theories on it, and I'm excited! And one more thing, XD I am now aware that the Movie will be called The Last Knight. XD The Silvernote helped me with that and thank you so much for telling me the title of the movie. That was flipping fail X'D**_

 _ **Anyways, please leave me a review on what you think about the chapter! Or, if you want, give me some headcanons and I'll gladly use them X3! But, just one thing. Please, don't put flame on me. I am already bullied at school, I don't need to be discouraged on a online site I like to call my safe haven. So please, if you could keep the negative thoughts to yourself, I'd be really happy**_

 _ **Till All Are One!**_

 _ **~SunnySidesFemme**_


End file.
